


little love two

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [10]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Family, Pregnancy, and new baby makes four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: Stella and Dana have a new love to share
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 7





	little love two

xXx

Stella loves babies. She has always wanted children, but thinks that she is unworthy or will be a terrible mother. Some of her distant-used-to-be-friends have babies, they send her an obligatory christmas card, each year it seems like they add a new child. 

It isn't until she meets the love of her life that she this urge to have children. But how can they do this? After rounds and rounds of treatments and procedures, there is a plus sign on a stick that makes it all real and worth it. Dana carried their first baby, seeing as she was a little older and had a previous pregnancy, they thought it would be easier. It was a relatively easy pregnancy and Eleanora Rose was born to the delight of her mothers and grandmother. 

xXx

They decided to try for one more baby when Eleanora was around 18 months old. Again came the rounds of treatment and shots of hormones, they went through two IVF rounds until the blood test said ‘pregnant.’ They were ecstatic. 

Stella was a trouper. She had terrible morning sickness and almost had to be in the hospital because of it. But she never once complained. Further on in the pregnancy, Stella loved to feel all the little movements the baby did, the hiccups and the flutters. She loved the way her body was changing to accommodate the little being inside of her. She glowed. Her already bright hair had this shine that out-glowed the stars in the night sky. Her skin was smooth and soft and radiated warmth. Her eyes were even bluer than before. 

Dana also loved watching Stella’s body change and was so excited to be adding another member to their little family. Baby Eleanora was blissfully unaware of Stella’s expanding belly and was enjoying learning how to walk and run away from her mothers. Etta, their ever faithful dog, would rest her head on Stella’s belly, just like she did when Eleanora was in Dana’s tummy. Everyone was excited. 

xXx

When Stella alerted her work about her condition, surprise would be an understatement. Every personnel was supportive and happy for her, but they were confused. Was this the same Stella Gibson? They knew she had a wife and that they had a daughter together, but they never thought that  _ Stella  _ would  _ ever _ be the one to carry a baby. 

When her due date neared, she took off the last two and a half months for medical reasons. She stayed at home with her daughter and dog and rarely thought about work. That was a first. But who can think about work and crime, when you have all you need right in front of you? Stella Gibson was finally home.

xXx

Finally, the day came. All the blood, sweat, and tears that were shed evaporate with the wail of a baby that has just entered the world. Little and pink, the baby is laid on Stella’s chest, her beloved kissing her and thanking her through tears. Stella is in awe. Ten little fingers and toes, with a head of light red-brown hair, and a mother-like-daughter nose. Stella cries happy tears as she takes in the moment. They still haven’t named the newest edition, they didn’t want to know the gender beforehand (just like the last time). “Let’s wait and be surprised,” she said. 

Everyone has gone for the night, her lover and partner for life has gone to check on Eleanora and Maggie, leaving Stella alone with brand new Theodora Marie. Her daughter is wrapped and swaddled, her little hat slipping off her head, mouth moving ever so gently as if nursing in her sleep. Stella leans over the bassinet, smiles and tearfully whispers, “I’m your mommy.” 

xXx

When the family returns home, they introduce Theodora to her big sister. Eleanora and her grandma practiced with her teddy bear before performing the real thing in front of her parents. With her sister in her arms, she looked up at her mothers, smiled and said (a bit too loudly) that the baby is small. Baby Theodora fussed a bit, but did not full out cry, for which the women were thankful. Stella took the baby back and Eleanora jumped up and went to go find Etta. 

Stella, once a loner, is no more. She has a family, babies of her own, a wife to have and hold. Maybe this year, she’ll be the one to send out Christmas cards.

  
  



End file.
